Cœurs meurtris
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur la Websérie NooB] Olydri tombe en ruines sous les pas d'Arthéon de Fargoth. Les règles du jeu sont devenues impossibles et dures, les factions se sont alliées pour combattre ce mal. Pourtant, une seule personne croit encore pouvoir ramener Arthéon à la raison : Sparadrap.
_BON-SWAR ! J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur Noob aujourd'hui ^^ Ca faisait longtemps que je m'y étais pas risqué, toujours parce que j'ai un peu peur de dénaturer les personnages. Et autre chose importante, j'avais besoin d'écrire du drama ! Et donc voilà ce que ça a donné, tout se passe après le dernier film, c'est ma version de ce qui pourrait se passer dans la confrontation finale des Olydriens contre Arthéon de Fargoth._

 **Disclaimer :** La websérie NooB, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de ses auteurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdire.

 **COEURS MEURTRIS**

Les flammes étaient en train de tout ravager sur leur passage, effaçant de la carte d'Olydri les villages, les villes et les camps des factions. Ce monde touchait à sa fin, comme l'avait prévu les grandes prophéties, il ne tarderait maintenant plus à disparaître. La Coalition avait été la première à tomber, les météorites ayant frappé leur capitale en premier. Les rares survivants de cette apocalypse étaient partis se réfugier dans les rangs de l'Empire, désormais alliée à l'Ordre dans un seul et unique but : vaincre Arthéon de Fargoth.

Sur un énorme champ de bataille se tenaient deux hommes, entourés par des avatars de joueurs abandonnés, le regard vide. Les règles étaient très claires. Une seule chance. Il fallait vaincre ou mourir. Il ne restait plus grand monde sur le jeu, la plupart étant retranché dans les grottes. La Guilde des adorateurs de Gaea et leur chef s'étaient réfugiés dans les terres froides du Nord, Spectre surveillait les environs, mais refusait d'intervenir pour le moment. Quand à la Guilde Justice, elle avait été en partie détruite par le World Boss. L'avatar d'Omega Zell gisait par ailleurs non loin de là, il s'était sacrifié pour éviter que Fantöm ne soit touché, ce qui aurait fait perdre un précieux avantage dans cette guerre sans fin. Amaras et Hemdäl montaient une armée dans les terres de l'ouest, avec les derniers résistants, pour stopper la destruction des mondes. Fantöm faisait lui chemin à part, accompagné de Ystos, persuadés tous deux de pouvoir faire appel aux Sources pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Seule une personne ne semblait pas touchée par toute cette agitation. Elle se tenait debout, face au destructeur, la main tenant fermement son bâton, sa cape couleur bleue foncée volant doucement derrière lui. Il n'était pas effrayé, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qui l'intéréssait était Arthéon. Pas le boss, mais la personne qui le jouait. Il était peut être l'un des rares à connaître les motivations qui l'animait et à seulement pouvoir espérer l'arrêter. Cet homme se nommait Sparadrap, chef de la guilde NooB, ou tout du moins de ce qu'il en restait, et il n'était pas décidé à s'écarter du chemin d'Arthéon de Fargoth, qui l'avait pourtant déjà menacé, deux fois.

« Je ne le répéterai pas Sparadrap. Ecarte-toi.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué le reste du monde ? Arthéon... Je.. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Arrête de vouloir tout détruire, on est... On est copains, non ? »

Le World Boss dévisagea le visage de son ancien compagnon de guilde. Sparadrap était extrêmement sérieux, pas un tremblement dans sa voix, personne pour lui dire qu'il avait faux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Au fond de lui, une voix soufflait au prête d'abandonner, que ça ne servait à rien, que sa décision était prise et que rien ne pourrait ramener la personne qu'il avait jadis connue. Arthéon était mort il y a bien longtemps, pour donner naissance à cet homme sombre, étrange, vide de toute émotion, Arthéon de Fargoth. Le guerrier serra la prise sur Sourcelame, se tendant légèrement face à l'insistance du prêtre.

« Sparadrap, écarte-toi, dernier avertissement !

\- Non ! Toi tu vas m'écouter ! Hurla t-il, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir. Regarde autour de toi ! Regarde ce que TU as fait ! Olydri tombe en ruines Arthéon, les guildes se sont toutes alliées pour t'arrêter ! Je leur ai dit qu'ils se trompaient ! Je... Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas comme ça, que tu n'allais pas leur faire de mal. Parce que, se radoucit-il, tout au fond de moi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Arthéon, je... Je veux juste t'aider. »

Le guerrier poussa un soupir las. Son épée se relevait et se baissait à un rythme irrégulier, ce qui confortait le prêtre dans ses propos. Il hésitait à le frapper, c'était une bonne chose. Ses mains moites se cramponnaient à son bâton, celui qui leur avait posé tant de problèmes dans le temps, celui dont ils avaient tout fait pour se débarasser. Arthéon en fixait le bout, cette grosse boule blanche d'où sortait tous les sorts.

« Tu es tellement naïf Sparadrap. Même après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, tu es toujours aussi stupide. »

Le visage du prêtre se ferma. Il se tendit légèrement, mal à l'aise. Arthéon fit un pas en avant, Sparadrap en recula d'un.

« Tu n'as jamais rien compris Sparadrap, tu es un fardeau que je traîne depuis bien trop longtemps. Je t'ai accordé ma clémence, plusieurs fois, non pas par amitié, mais par pitié. Car c'est tout ce que tu m'inspires. De la pitié !

\- Arthéon...

\- Il n'y a pas d'Arthéon qui tient ! Tu vas t'écarter de mon chemin ou...

\- Non. »

Sparadrap écarta légèrement les jambes, et pointa son bâton dans la direction du guerrier. Tout autour d'eux, une foule était en train de se former. Du coin de l'oeil, Sparadrap aperçut Fantöm et Ystos, que le joueur légendaire retenait, en murmurant que ce n'était pas son combat. Spectre se trouvait de l'autre côté, des joueurs de l'Empire et de la Coalition entourait la scène. Le prêtre releva les yeux vers le rouquin, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, son visage avait pris une teinte plus rouge, colérique. Sourcelame fendit l'air, Sparadrap leva son bâton au dessus de sa tête, interceptant l'épée.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire Arthéon. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce monde !

\- Essaye pour voir ! »

L'épée coupa le bâton en deux, Sparadrap bondit en arrière et tomba sur le dos, choqué, désarmé. Son outil était en train de disparaître, dans une explosion de particules vertes. Son ancien ami s'approchait de lui, pas par pas. Le prêtre sut à ce moment précis que c'était terminé. Pas Olydri, mais ce qu'il avait tenté de protéger pendant toutes ces années, l'unité de la Guilde NooB, ses amis, tout était parti en lambaux. Sourcelame se leva au dessus de sa tête, il ferma les yeux. Un fracas métallique le fit sursauter, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Une voix gronda, forte, imposante.

« Je fais appel à la puissance des éthers ! Soyez le bras armé de ma colère ! Que le cataclysme se déchaîne ! »

Le ciel se couvrit, un éclair frappa Arthéon de plein fouet. Sparadrap ouvrit les yeux, perdu. Fantöm se tenait devant lui retenant le bras d'Arthéon, celui qui portait l'épée. Le World Boss décolla du sol et fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Fantöm se tourna vers Sparadrap.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Sparadrap. Je suis désolé pour toi. Le combat final, c'est maintenant, je serai honoré de te savoir à nos côtés.

\- C'est... C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Ystos, donne lui un nouveau bâton. Spectre ! Tu es avec moi ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin, répondit une forme sombre qui venait de s'approcher. Le combat sera rude, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Spectre se tourna vers le champ d'avatars. Son regard prit une lueur dorée, et les morts se relevèrent, sous le contrôle de leur nouveau maître. Ystos tendit un bâton à Sparadrap, semblable au précédent. Le prêtre s'en saisit, le regard vide, toujours hésitant. Il savait que le combat était inévitable, mais il n'avait pas encore digéré les propos d'Arthéon. Il finit par se relever. Le combat avait commencé. La foule, guidée par Fantöm, était en train d'encercler Arthéon, armes aux poings. Ystos se dirigea vers le groupe à son tour, prêt à en découdre, si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que Sparadrap, à l'écart, et Spectre, préférant le combat à distance, quitte à n'intervenir qu'à la fin, qui aidait néanmoins comme il pouvait, en relevant les morts pour les placer sous son contrôle.

Lui n'avait pas la force de se battre. Ou tout du moins il ne l'avait plus. Il jeta un regard triste à la masse de gens regroupé autour d'Arthéon, hurlant, frappant pour espérer être celui qui sauvera le monde. Cette volonté ne tarda pas à déchirer le groupe. Ce fut un soldat de la Coalition qui provoqua le conflit, en donnant un coup à un autre de l'Empire. La situation s'aggrava rapidement, et bientôt, l'Empire et la Coalition s'entredéchiraient sur le champ de bataille, délaissant complètement le World Boss, qui ne faisait plus face qu'à Fantöm, Ystos et une poignée de joueurs courageux. Voyant la situation tourner à son désavantage, le guerrier du crépuscule bondit au loin, pour attirer Arthéon loin des combattants. Le World Boss répondit à sa provocation et en fit de même.

« Tu ne veut pas te battre toi non plus ? Appela une voix près de Sparadrap. »

Le prêtre releva les yeux vers un des membres de la coalition qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Meumeuh, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher, et posa son visage dans ses mains.

« Dame Gaea s'est faite touchée par une météorite. J'ai quitté la Guilde des adorateurs de Gaea, je ne suis plus digne d'être son protecteur !

\- Oh... Tu... Tu veux rentrer dans ma guilde ? »

Meumeuh détailla le visage de Sparadrap.

« Mais tu es de l'Empire. »

Sparadrap pointa le champ de bataille de la main, pour bien lui faire comprendre, qu'au fond, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Meumeuh plissa les yeux.

« Dame Gaea n'apprécierait pas. Mais si je tue ce méchant, peut être qu'elle me pardonnera ! »

Il se leva et partit en courant vers Arthéon. Il ne résista pas très longtemps, quelques minutes plus tard, son avatar avait rejoint l'armée zombifiée de Spectre qui s'agrandissait de minute en minute. Arthéon tenait bon, repoussant les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Même s'il s'était fait surprendre par la furie de Fantöm, il évitait désormais toutes ses attaques, y compris les plus complexes, donnant bien du fil à retordre au guerrier qui commençait à s'épuiser. Ses coups devenaient moins rapides, ses dégâts ne semblaient presque pas affecter Arthéon, qui continuait de frapper. Un coup violent de ce dernier fit tomber Ystos sur le sol, le rendant vulnérable. Sparadrap releva la tête, alerté par la panique de Fantöm, essayant désespéremment d'attirer l'attention d'Arthéon pour permettre à Ystos de se soigner.

« J'ai plus de mana ! Hurla Ystos.

\- Mercurocroum ! Cria de suite Sparadrap. »

Un rayon de particules vertes frappa Ystos à la poitrine, lui faisant regagner de précieux points de vie. Arthéon se tourna vers Sparadrap, qui avait finalement décidé d'engager le combat. La barre de vie de Fantöm diminuait dangereusement, et il commençait à jouer la prudence, préférant l'esquive à l'attaque directe.

« Ce n'est pas ton combat Sparadrap, va t-en ! Hurla Arthéon.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : Non. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu comme avant !

\- Sparadrap, l'interpella Ystos, c'est peine perdue, il a changé. Ce n'est plus Arthéon, mais un monstre. Dis-toi que... Euh... C'est comme quand Saphirr a tué tous tes Smourbiffs, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Elle a été très méchante.

\- Arthéon est pareil qu'elle. »

Sparadrap hésita. Il fit un pas en avant, puis recula, nerveux.

« Je... Je peux pas lui faire mal Ystos, c'est... C'est un de mes copains. Je veux pas me battre, je veux juste que la Guilde NooB redevienne comme avant, qu'on puisse aller chasser des smourbiffs ensemble, faire des donjons et mourir plein de fois... Parce que c'est drôle, parce qu'on se marrait bien, même si Gaea n'était pas cool et qu'Omega Zell ne pensait qu'à la Guilde Justice. »

Fantöm profita de la diversion pour frapper dans le dos d'Arthéon. Le World Boss le vit arriver du coin de l'oeil et donna un grand coup d'épée transversale qui fit chuter Fantöm. Le guerrier du Crépuscule tenta de se relever, mais un pied imposant le cloua au sol, celui d'Arthéon. Un Omega Zell zombifié bondit sur Arthéon, suivit d'un autre mort vivant, et d'encore un autre, forçant Arthéon à reculer pour les mettre K.O., un à un. Ystos jeta un sort de soin sur le guerrier qui put se relever.

« Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, confia Fantöm. Il nous faudrait Amaras et Hemdäl, mais ils sont trop loin.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut seulement le battre ? Demanda Ystos. Il a encore les trois quart de sa barre de vie alors qu'on se bat depuis presque deux heures !

\- C'est le boss final, tu t'attendais à avoir sa peau facilement ? »

Sparadrap observait la scène se déroulant autour d'Arthéon, le cœur serré. L'avatar d'Omega Zell, retenu par le cou se débattait, l'épée du guerrier planté dans la poitrine. Arthéon s'en débarassa comme une vulgaire poupée, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur eux. Un détail frappa alors Sparadrap. Son épée. Il semblait énormément y tenir. Etait-ce ce qui avait provoqué sa folie ? Cet objet maudit avait changé la Guilde NooB pour toujours.

« L'épée, murmura t-il tristement. »

Fantöm et Ystos se tournèrent vers lui, puis se lancèrent entre eux un regard édifiant. Le guerrier du Crépuscule tourna le prêtre vers lui.

« Si on s'en sort vivants, reviens me voir. La Guilde Justice t'accueilleras à bras ouverts.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Sparadrap, lui dit joyeusement Ystos, tu as trouvé sa force ! On va pouvoir concentrer nos efforts sur l'épée ! Si on lui retire l'épée, on réussit à le vaincre ! Tu es un génie !

\- Spectre ! Cria Fantöm. Concentre tes forces sur l'épée ! »

Le ténébreux hocha la tête. Fantöm poussa un cri guerrier et repartit à la charge. Ystos se tourna vers Sparadrap.

« Spectre, Fantöm et moi, on va l'occuper. Quand tu vois une ouverture, arrache lui l'épée, et détruis-la.

\- Mais...

\- On compte sur toi Sparadrap, ne nous déçois pas ! »

Ystos plongea dans la mêlée, attaquant Arthéon par derrière, par surprise. Fantöm chargea, profitant de la diversion. Il commença à frapper, lui faisant tomber un bout de son armure, ce qui le fit redoubler ses efforts. S'il perdait son armure, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas invincible, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. A quelques kilomètres de là, une météorite s'écrasa au sol, provoquant un sursaut d'orgueil parmi les derniers soldats debout, se battant toujours entre eux un peu plus loin. La tempête de flammes approchait. Elle avait déjà ravagée tout l'est d'Olydri, elle ne tarderait bientôt pas à en faire de même avec la partie ouest. L'armée se divisa en deux. La moitié s'enfuit en courant, par peur de perdre leurs avatars, les autres prirent leur courage à deux mains et reprirent l'attaque du Boss.

Sparadrap serra les mains sur son bâton. Une nouvelle météorite s'écrasa à moins de deux kilomètres de là. De la fumée apparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Arthéon était submergé de soldats, qu'il écorchait sans le moindre remord grâce à Sourcelame. Les cadavres s'entassaient aux pieds du guerrier qui s'amusait de la situation. Fantöm le chargea une nouvelle fois, Arthéon leva Sourcelame au dessus de sa tête. Le temps sembla se figer. Sparadrap leva son bâton, qui se mit à briller d'une lueur verte.

« Luminus Devastatus ! »

Le rayon frappa les mains d'Arthéon. L'épée vola sur de nombreux mètres. Arthéon hurla, et tenta de la rattraper. Fantöm et Ystos lui barrrent la route. Sparadrap plongea sur l'arme, et se mit à courir vers l'Ouest. Il passa devant Spectre, qui s'inclina à son passage, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il savait où il allait. Alors qu'il gagnait les abords d'un ravin sans fond, celui où il avait jadis lancé son bâton pour qu'il se détruise, une ombre passa au dessus de sa tête. Fantöm atterit devant lui.

« Arthéon arrive, et il est prêt à tout pour récupérer son épée. Prépare-toi. Il est devenu fou, on ne peut plus le toucher. Il semble que tu sois le seul en mesure de l'arrêter désormais.

\- Où est Ystos ? »

Fantöm secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Sparadrap serra la prise sur Sourcelame, alors qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Sparadrap, rends-moi cette épée. »

La voix d'Arthéon était ferme, hautaine, mauvaise, et très déterminée. Le prêtre se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il tendit son bras au dessus du vide, pour bien montrer qu'il n'hésiterai pas à jeter l'épée s'il tentait de faire quoi que ce soit.

« N'écoute que ton cœur Sparadrap, l'encouragea Fantöm à sa droite. Le destin d'Olydri tout entier est entre tes mains.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, reprit Arthéon. Si tu me rends cette épée, je suis prêt à discuter avec toi, à te protéger du cataclysme, toi et toute la Guilde Noob. Tu aurais une place dans le nouveau monde. Tu serais célèbre.

\- Mais tu serais seul. Est-ce ce que tu veux Sparadrap ? Crois-tu que les gens te feront confiance après la destruction de ce monde ? Tu seras vu comme un ennemi.

\- Comme un héros de guerre ! Ton nom inspirera la crainte, on te respectera. »

Le prêtre semblait bouleversé, ne sachant plus qui croire, qui le manipulait. Il releva les yeux vers Arthéon.

« Si... Si cette épée est détruite, est-ce que tu redeviendras comme avant ?

\- Tu me connais. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau mon personnage. Je quitterai Horizon définitivement. Je refuse de tout recommencer à zéro. C'est ce que tu veux ? Ne plus jamais me revoir ? Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, fais-le.

\- Il essaye de te manipuler Sparadrap, intervint Fantöm. La région sera bientôt dévastée, suivie de près par le monde. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Plus d'Horizon, jamais, ni pour lui, ni pour nous. Plus de Guilde Noob, plus de chasse aux smourbiffs, tout aura été détruit. Tout.

\- Donc si je détruis cette épée, tu redeviendras comme avant ? Reprit Sparadrap, sur un ton plus ferme. »

Arthéon resta silencieux, refusant de répondre. Fantöm haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa non-réactivité. Où était passée sa fierté ? Celle qui l'avait fait devenir Arthéon de Fargoth, le World Boss, l'ennemi suprême, celui que tout le monde veut abattre.

« Répond Arthéon ! S'il te plaît.

\- Ne fais pas ça Sparadrap, finit par lâcher l'intéressé. S'il te plaît. Je.. Je ne supporterai pas de redevenir un joueur normal. Je ne supporterai pas de ne plus rien avoir, de tomber dans l'oubli.

\- Mais... Tu nous aurais toujours nous, tenta le prêtre une dernière fois. Je pourrais t'aider. Réintègre la Guilde Noob, viens jouer avec nous... Comme avant. »

Quelque chose changea dans le regard d'Arthéon. Sparadrap le remarqua immédiatement, tout comme Fantöm. Le guerrier bondit sur le prêtre. Fantöm tenta de l'intercepter, un coup de poing violent l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Sparadrap n'avait pas l'avantage, sur le dos, Arthéon sur lui tentant de lui faire lâcher l'épée, en la tirant par la lame. Il s'ouvrait les mains, mais la folie qui animait son regard comblait la douleur. Il voulait récupérer son arme par tous les moyens, même si ça impliquait de détruire le prêtre.

« Lâche Sourcelame !

\- Toi lâche Sourcelame ! Arthéon, cette arme va conduire à ta perte !

\- Ou à ma gloire.

\- Je suis désolé dans ce cas. »

Sparadrap lâcha l'arme qui s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Arthéon. Le World Boss poussa un hurlement et tomba sur le côté. Le prêtre attrapa l'arme, la retira, et la jeta de toutes ses forces dans le ravin. Arthéon hurla. La tempête de feu s'éteignit soudainement, le ciel retrouva sa couleur originelle. C'était terminé. Ou presque. Une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva derrière Sparadrap, qui, le regard vide, regardait Arthéon pleurer, hurler sa colère.

« Tu as sauvé Horizon. Bien peu de joueurs peuvent s'en vanter. »

Spectre apparut à ses côtés. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Arthéon, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur lui.

« Je t'offre mes services. Si tu veux de l'aide pour débloquer une furie, je répondrai à ton appel. Que le destin guide tes pas. »

Il se retira, passant près de Fantöm, qui s'approchait lui aussi.

« Hemdäl m'a appelé. Tous les joueurs ont récupéré leurs avatars. Omega Zell est déjà en train de spammer ma messagerie pour savoir qui a sauvé le monde. Il refuse de croire que c'est toi. Et pourtant, tout le monde sera bientôt au courant. Tu devrais te méfier, ton nom va se répendre, et beaucoup de gens vont se bousculer pour entrer dans ta Guilde. Qui sait, nous seront peut être bientôt concurrents. »

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et tourna les talons, le laissant seul avec Arthéon. Sparadrap s'approcha du guerrier et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé Arthéon, je... Je voulais pas te faire mal mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Cette épée... Elle t'as transformé. Elle t'a poussé à faire des choses qui ne te ressemblaient pas, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

\- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

L'avatar d'Arthéon disparut soudainement, déconnecté, abandonnant son ancien ami, seul. Sparadrap se releva doucement, et se figea.

« C'est quoi ces stats of the dead ?! Eh ! Eh les copains ! Je suis niveau 500 ! »

Il partit en courant vers la Capitale, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait peut être perdu Arthéon, mais Couette, Ivy et les autres étaient revenus d'entre les morts. Les affaires reprenaient, avec le secret espoir, pour toujours et à jamais, de réunir la Guilde NooB à nouveau, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Il en était convaincu.

* * *

 _Pfiouuuuuuu ! Eh beh, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce texte aura tué ma santé mentale xD Je l'ai écrit entre 14h30 et Minuit, avec pour seule pause celle du repas du soir. Je suis crevée, mais extrêmement fière de moi xD J'avais pas écrit sur NooB depuis assez longtemps, et j'avoue que ça fait du bien de retrouver les personnages. Je me suis bien éclatée sur ce texte, et je suis contente d'avoir pu bosser plus les personnages d'Arthéon et Fantöm que j'avais complètement délaissés dans mes autres textes. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, les retours c'est important, et c'est mon carburant pour continuer encore et toujours ! Je vous fait des bisouilles et on se retrouve bientôt dans Royaume en Perdition ! A bientôt !_


End file.
